Kissmark
by hansverchwe
Summary: Gara-gara postingan di instastory Minghao beberapa waktu lalu hingga berakhir dengan tanda kemerahan Junhui memenuhi tubuhnya. /JunHao, JunhuixMinghao, Seventeen Members, BXB/


**_Kissmark_**

 _story by hansverchwe_

 ** _Cast:_**

 _Junhui_

 _Minghao_

 _Another Seventeen's member_ s

 ** _Genre:_**

 _M (mature)_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Typo(s), boyxboy, mature_

(ff ini terinspirasi dari instastory milik Minghao beberapa waktu lalu)

.

.

.

Seventeen. Salah satu boyband asal Korea Selatan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk debut Jepang mereka. Para member tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan segala hal demi kesuksesan debut mereka. Latihan. Latihan. Latihan.

Sekarang tepat pukul tujuh belas, semua member sudah kembali ke dorm. Waktunya bagi mereka untuk istirahat dan mengisi tenaga.

Saat yang lain sedang berbenah diri dan menyiapkan makan malam, salah seorang dari mereka, Junhui lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang tamu.

Junhui baru selesai mandi dan langsung menuju sofa ruang tamu, ia berguling-guling disana, tidak berniat membantu yang lain. Member lain sudah ingin menyeretnya agar ikut membantu. Tapi seakan ada lem antara dirinya dan sofa, ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun, alasannya ia sedang tidak punya tenaga. Kalau sudah begini hanya Minghao yang mampu membuat Junhui bergerak dari sofa.

Sayangnya Minghao sedang keluar bersama Wonwoo dan Hansol untuk membeli beberapa keperluan yang kurang. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya membiarkan Junhui, tak mau ambil pusing dengannya.

Ditengah kegiatan _mari bermalas-malas_ Junhui, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derap kaki seperti berlari. Derap kaki itu semakin mendekat dan diiringi teriakan "Junhuii Hyung!" Junhui membuka mata malas dalam posisi tengkurap. Itu Mingyu. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Hmm" Junhui hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Mingyu buru-buru mendekatinya dan salah satu tangannya memegang ponsel. Ia sedang menujukan sesuatu dari layar ponselnya.

Ponsel itu menampilkan foto Minghao. Bukan, lebih tepatnya video. Video singkat berisikan Minghao yang sedang merekam dirinya. Disitu Minghaonya terlihat cantik dan ia sedang menggunakan setelan yang memiliki _belahan_ yang sangat rendah hingga kulit -mulus dan putih- dada Minghao _terekspose_. Dan diakhir video Minghao tersenyum sangat manis. Ah rasanya Junhui makin sayang dengan kekasih manisnya itu.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Otak Junhui berpikir keras. Tunggu sebentar... apa baru saja ia melihat kulit. putih. dan. mulus. Minghao. TERESKPOSE?

Seketika mata Junhui melotot horor menatap ponsel itu lalu menatap Mingyu, seolah berkata 'bisa kau jelaskan kenapa video ini ada di ponselmu?'

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, ia langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Junhui baru tau kalau video itu diambil pada saat pemotretan Minghao bersama Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Wonwoo. Dan Junhui juga baru tau kalau video itu diupload di Instagram milik Minghao. Ia tidak punya akun instagram, pantas saja ia tidak tau.

Ia melesat melewati member lain dan berdiri berseberangan meja dengan Seungkwan. Junhui mencondongkan tubuh kedepan dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh di meja. Ia menatap Seungkwan tajam. Salah satu tangannya memegang ponsel yang ia rampas dari Mingyu barusan. Lalu dia menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Seungkwan.

"Tolong jelaskan ini."

.

Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Hansol baru kembali dari berbelanja. Mereka masuk ke dorm dan menghampi yang lain menuju dapur. Sesampai di dapur mereka dipandangi dengan wajah cemas para member. Lebih tepatnya itu ditujukan pada Minghao.

"Ada apa?" Minghao yang kebingungan di tatap seperti itu.

Hening.

Akhirnya Seungkwan coba angkat bicara. Ragu. "Junhui hyung..."

.

Setelah Seungkwan selesai panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Minghao segera berlari kencang menuju ruang latihan. Mencari Junhui disana. Wajah Minghao cemas bercampur pucat. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri dengan menetralkan detak jantungnya didepan pintu ruang latihan. Terdengar suara musik dari dalam ruangan.

Minghao mengabil gagang pintu. Jantungnya kembali berpacu. Takut bagaimana Junhui nanti saat berhadapan dengannya. Harap-harap cemas ia mendorong gagang pintu itu.

 _Ceklek._

Pintunya tidak dikunci. Minghao tidak langsung masuk. Ia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari celah pintu, untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam.

Minghao dapat melihatnya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat Junhui sedang menari. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Gerakannya penuh emosi. Ia sedang meluapkan amaranya dengan menari.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, Minghao mengendap-endap masuk ruangan. Ia terlihat seperti _sasaeng fans_ yang menguntit idolnya. Ia berhenti di sudut ruangan, mendudukan diri, dan memandangi punggung Junhui dari sana. Minghao tau kekasihnya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi Minghao tetap ingin menemaninya.

Junhui tidak akan sadar kalau ada orang masuk ke ruangan. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Otaknya serasa sudah mau pecah.

Junhui memang marah pada Minghao, tapi ia tidak ingin melampiaskannya pada Minghao. Junhui tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Junhui akan melukai Minghao saat marah. Junhui bisa saja menyakiti fisik dan hati Minghao. Tidak, Junhui tidak akan membiarkan Minghaonya tersakiti, apalagi itu karenanya.

Musik sudah berakhir. Junhui sudah berhenti menari. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi ' _gedebum_ ' cukup keras. Ia kelelahan. Energinya sudah habis dan ia melewatkan makan malamnya. _Sial._

Junhui mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Salah satu lengannya terangkat menutup mata untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Junhui ingin tidur, tapi ia terus terjaga. Ia memaksa memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa lapar karena saat menuju kesini ia lupa membawa uang. Saat hampir terlelap, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menipa bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan _familiar._ Benda itu bergerak kecil di atas bibirnya. Ia kenal betul benda apa ini dan siapa pemiliknya. _Bibir Minghao_.

Seketika Junhui sadar, tersenyum dalam hatinya, ternyata Minghao berada di dekatnya sedari tadi. Bahkan ia lupa tentang kekesalannya terhadap Minghao.

Bibir Minghao terus bergerak sendiri, seolah ingin membangunkan Junhui. Junhui yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam, tidak membalas, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Masih pura-pura tidur. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya bekerja malam ini.

Minghao sudah ingin menyerah karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Junhui akan membalasnya. Saat kedua bibir itu akan terpisah, tiba-tiba tangan Junhui menahan leher belakang Minghao untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Junhui sudah kelewat gemas dengan bibir Minghao. Awalnya mereka melakukannya dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas.

Dalam sekejap posisi mereka sudah berbalik menjadi Junhui yang menindih Minghao.

Dibawah cahaya lampu, dapat terlihat jelas wajah Minghao yang sudah memerah padam. Dengan mata terpejam, ia mengambil rahang Junhui dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Gairah Junhui sudah terbakar. Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyentuh Minghao. _Persetan,_ ia tidak peduli bila ada yang memergoki mereka. Satu tangan menopang tubuh dan satu tangan Junhui tidak tinggal diam, ia meraba tubuh bagian atas Minghao yang masih terbalut pakaian. Berhenti pada salah satu dari kedua benda kembar. Disana Junhui memainkan jarinya dari luar. Memutar. Menekan. Mencubit.

"Mmhh... nghh.." desahan Minghao tertahan ciuman Junhui, ia tidak tahan bagian _sensitive_ nya dimainkan pelan oleh jari-jari panjang Junhui.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bibir Junhui sudah beralih ke pipi, rahang, lalu leher Minghao. Hanya sekedar mengecup dan menjilat di sana. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan bibir Minghao mendesah tak karuan merasakan sensasi basah menyapa kulitnya.

Tangan Junhui bergerak melepas kancing kemeja longgar Minghao satu persatu dan sengaja menyisakan beberapa kancing terbawah.

Sebelum bibirnya semakin turun ke bawah, Junhui membisikan sesuatu di telinga Minghao "Aku akan memberimu hukuman kecil karena kau sudah berani nakal." Minghao hanya mendesah pasrah. Bersiap menerima hukumannya.

Tangan Junhui menyikap kemeja sebelah kanan Minghao menampilkan bahu mulusnya. Bibir Junhui turun menyapu kulit bersih itu, memulainya dari bahu, ia meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Akh, g-ge janganh..." Bibirnya terbuka untuk terus mendesah. Tangan Minghao bergerak mencari pelampiasan dan berakhir di surai cokelat Junhui. Tangannya meremas-menarik disana.

Junhui turun lagi ke dada berisi Minghao. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Gigit. Hisap. Jilat. Terus dan berulang-ulang. Membuat tanda kepemilikan dimana-mana.

Tubuh Minghao mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat Junhui kembali sampai di tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan miliknya.

"Hnggh~ gege-ahh.. ngghh.." Desahan Minghao makin menjadi saat Junhui mengulum nipplenya. Tonjolan itu sudah menegang dan semakin menegang saat mulut Junhui memainkannya. Dan tangan Junhui memainkan yang satunya.

Ini sungguh nikmat, Minghao tidak bisa menolak. Ia sudah terbang tinggi dibuat Junhui. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan suara desahan Minghao. Ia tidak peduli lagi bila ada yang mendengar atau melihat mereka.

Minghao menekan kepala Junhui. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak berhenti. Junhui berpindah ke bagian kiri, langsung meraup yang satunya disana. Ia mengigit-gigit lalu menyedotnya kuat seolah-olah Minghao dapat memberinya susu. Tangan kiri Junhui sudah mengerjai yang satunya lagi, menarik lalu menjepitnya dengan kedua jari, membuatnya semakin tegang dan memerah. Kepala Minghao mendongak saat Junhui tidak berhenti-henti memainkannya dengan lidah, mulutnya terbuka tidak dapat berhenti mendesah.

Junhui melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Minghao, dan terbentuk juntaian panjang benang saliva milik Junhui.

Minghao mendesah kecewa saat mulut Junhui berhenti bermain di dadanya. Tapi ia cukup lega Junhui tidak melepaskan tangannya dari miliknya.

Benda kembar itu merupakan salah satu mainan kesukaan Junhui saat mereka di _ranjang_. Dan Minghao lemah saat Junhui memainkannya, ia sangat suka bagaimana jari dan lidah Junhui menari disana menggodanya.

Junhui menjauhkan kepalanya untuk mengamati keadaan Minghao. Wajah merah terbakar gairah, mata sayu, bibir terbuka mendesah, kemeja yang hanya melekat pada lengan dan perut Minghao ( _Junhui sengaja tidak melepaskannya karena menurutnya Minghao jadi_ _terlihat lebih sexy_ ), dan sebagian area dada Minghao tertutupi bekas kemerahan yang dibuat Junhui.

Minghaonya terlihat begitu menggoda. Tetapi ia belum puas mengerjai kekasih manisnya. Junhui mengangkat tubuh kurus itu, meletakan tangan Minghao di bahunya dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Junhui kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya, kali ini tidak ada nafsu, hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut tanda cinta mereka. Minghao yang lemas hanya munurut saja, memeluk leher Junhui dan melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Junhui.

Tiba-tiba Minghao merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyapa punggungnya. Junhui berdiri dengan Minghao yang disandarkannya di kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu dan kaki yang tetap memeluk pinggangnya. Karena baju yang setengah tanggal, sebagian besar punggung Minghao bersentuhan langsung dengan kaca.

Junhui melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sedikit merunduk, kembali kepada dada Minghao, kembali menggoda nipple merah muda itu dengan meniup-niup dan menjilatnya.

"Ughh.. nghhh gehh.. ahh~" Minghao melenguh keenakan. Tangannya kembali meremas surai Junhui.

Junhui tidak lagi menggoda tonjolan itu. Sekarang ia mengelilingi seluruh area dari bawah leher hingga perut keatas, memberi tanda kemerahan di setiap inci kulit Minghao bahkan ada yang hingga berwarna ungu.

"Akh! ge h-hentikan ahh.. itu akan s-sulit hilang akhh.." Minghao tau Junhui sengaja memberinya banyak sekali tanda agar ia tidak bisa menunjukan seincipun tubuh atasnya di hadapan publik. Dan kalau pun ada yang melihatnya, orang itu akan langsung tau kalau itu merupakan _aset pribadi_ Wen Junhui.

Junhui tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan _mencumbui dada Minghao_ saat mendengar suara gemuruh dari perut rata Minghao.

"Maaf" Cicit Minghao, malu karena perutnya mengintrupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

 _Dasar bodoh_. Junhui lupa, Minghao pasti juga belum makan dan segera menyusulnya kesini.

Buru-buru ia menegakan Minghao dan mengancingkan kemeja Minghao. Junhui melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu hampir pukul dua puluh. Ia berjongkok membelakangi Minhao, menyuruh Minghao segera naik ke atasnya. Minghao menuruti Junhui dengan patuh. _Piggy back._ Junhui segera melesat pulang, ia tau Minghao sedang _lemas_ dan ia tak ingin Minghaonya terkena _maag._ Maka dengan senang hati Junhui memberikan punggungnya dan berlari kencang menuju dorm.

Mereka pulang dengan sesuatu yang menggelembung di balik celana. Dan sesampai di dorm, mereka di introgasi oleh _ayah_ dan _ibu_. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Perut meronta kelaparan.

Selangkangan yang ngilu.

Telinga panas karena ocehan orangtua

Kasihan sekali, Junhao yang malang.

.

.

.

end

 ** _Author's note_**

Moment junhao lagi bertebaran, author bahagia bangett.

 _FF ini sebenarnya udah lama selesai, tapi gak niat di publish:v_

 _Ini pertama kali author bikin yang berbau rate m, jadi author mohon maaf atas_ kekurangannya *bow*

Kalau ff ini dapat reviewnya bagus, kemungkinan bakal dibikin sequel.


End file.
